Before the lost city of Atlantis
by FemAtlantis
Summary: About a young girl and a nation filled with joy, until it began to fall... The story before: Atlantis. Rated K . I do not own Hetalia, all rights go to Hidekazu Himaruya


**Before Atlantis**

In a small nation, there was a small girl with pastel pink hair, deep blue eyes and rosy pink cheeks; she was wearing a beautiful white silky gown with a flower crown resting on her hair. That girl was a nation. She was a nation; a nation filled with mythical and magical creatures. You could say she was a human, but she was immortal and had a good knowledge of the whole world and the secrets of magic than anyone else, if she told you everything from her knowledge, your brain will simply pop, but the only knowledge that she didn't know was the condition of her Nation. That girl was called Atlantis

She doesn't know anything yet, so right now Atlantis was running up and down the streets trying to find someone.

"ROME~KUN! GREECE~CHAN! EGYPT~CHAN! FOUND YOU ALL," announced Atlantis

"No fair! You always win," said Greece pouting

The four had laughed and play all day, now it was time for the three to go.

"GOODBYE ATLANTIS~CHAN! WE'LL BE BACK! WE PROMISE," as the three waved farewell they faded away with the sun, it was now night time and boy, Atlantis was sure tired. So she went back home to her mansion and went straight to bed. She was so excited for tomorrow; her three best friends were coming back to play so Atlantis decided that she would need to regain her strength and energy for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It was now morning, Atlantis was wide awake. She slammed her bedroom door open and headed towards the kitchen table where her cereals were waiting for her. After eating her breakfast, she ran out of her mansion and ran towards the beach where her bare foot touched the soft golden sand which persuaded her to build sandcastles. She didn't want to build a sandcastle right now; right now she was headed to the port where she could see her best friends waving. She responded by waving back, but was interrupted by a small earthquake, she thought it would stop soon, but it didn't. The water level rose and the ocean water began to reach her ankle, her friends were nearly there. By the time they had arrived, the water was up to Atlantis's neck, Atlantis didn't know how to swim despite the fact that she had more knowledge than any normal human beings.<p>

* * *

><p>Ancient Rome's held out his hand awaiting Atlantis's hand to touch his, but then suddenly a cuff jumped out of the water and grabbed Atlantis's wrist and foot where it pulled her back to her nation.<p>

Her friends grabbed Atlantis's wrist trying to pull her up to their boat, but it was no use. The cuff's force was too strong for three children.

"Atlantis. NO! DON'T LEAVE!" the three shouted with blobs of tears coming out of their eyes

"Farewell Rome~kun, Greece~chan and Egypt~chan, please do not forget me," Atlantis said her farewells knowing that they would all die before her.

And with that Atlantis shook their hands off her wrist and was pulled towards her fallen Nation.

* * *

><p>Many people tried to escape the falling nation and sadly failed, some had managed to survive and go off to another nation, leaving young Atlantis all alone. She tried to cry, but she couldn't. The tears became bubbles underwater. She was immortal, but that didn't mean she could have everything. Right now, her nation was under the water, she had to suffer the same because she <strong><em>was<em>** that nation.

The existence of a nation that was once loved by many people, slowly faded away. The magical creatures that had once lived a peaceful life were now considered as monsters and lived their lives with fear and hatred against the humans. The three best friends had died with burdened hearts by the loss of a young friend whom they all thought had died. She didn't die… she was forgotten; forgotten by her own people, forgotten by her own friends. She was all alone in her lonely nation that had once stood with a mighty title. But now it was lost. The Lost City Of Atlantis.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! The story before Atlantis. After writing this I'm kinda thinking that Ancient Rome, Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt kinda didn't understand Atlantis's last words and thought that they should not forget that she died, but Atlantis was kinda referring to another thing; to not forget that she is still alive. But I don't think she would have enough time to say that.<strong>


End file.
